


Safe Haven

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir is sent to the Rivendell for his own safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianora/gifts).



> For [](http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile)[leianora](http://leianora.livejournal.com/), who wanted to see Faramir/Elladan after Faramir placed in the care of the Elves for his own safety. I hope you like it, dear!

The cold look on Frodo’s face was enough to freeze Faramir’s heart in his chest. “Frodo, please forgive me, I—”

But Frodo held up a hand to stop him. “Faramir, I think there has been a misunderstanding here. I—I need to go. I’m feeling lightheaded; I think I need to lie down.”

“May I help you to your room?” Faramir asked, grasping at straws.

But Frodo held both hands out this time. “Please, Faramir, I think you’ve done enough already.”

Faramir watched him go with a heavy heart. He had always felt affection for the Hobbit, but he never expected that Frodo would be unreceptive to his advances—rebuke them even.

The next morning, the Hobbits were gone.

“Where is Frodo? And . . . the others?” Faramir asked, glancing around the breakfast table as his stomach filled with dread.

King Elessar gave him a curious look. “They set out for the Shire this morning. Did you not know?” At Faramir’s shocked expression, Elessar nodded. “No, I guess not. But come, let us not dwell on unhappy matters. Join us for breakfast, Faramir.”

“Thank you, My Lord, but I’m . . . not hungry,” Faramir muttered and beat a quick retreat from the dining room.

Elessar noticed when Faramir failed to come down for lunch and he became concerned when he missed dinner.

“Faramir?” Elessar called, rapping on the young Captain’s door. After knocking several times and getting no answer, he tried the handle and found it locked. “Faramir! If you do not open this door, I will be forced to break it down!” Still, no answer. Elessar put his shoulder to the door. After two rough shoves, it swung open.

Elessar found himself arrested with shock. Faramir was crumpled on the floor, blood leaking from the incisions on the inside of his delicate wrists. Dropping to his knees, Elessar called for every Guard within earshot. He fumbled at Faramir’s neck and found a faint pulse. The young Gondorian was still alive.

“Oh, Faramir, what in the name of Eru have you done?” he muttered. He tore several strips of cloth from his tunic and tied them around Faramir’s wrists to staunch the flow of blood. He began shouting directions as soon as the first guard entered the room. “Get him to the Houses of Healing as fast as possible, but mind his wrists. See that he is restrained—he’s already tried to take his life, I’ll not have him die of a self-inflicted injury. Should he become hostile when he wakes up, I want him sedated. If and _when_ ,” he put special emphasis on the word, “he wakes up, I want to be notified immediately.”

Elessar watched the Guards slide Faramir onto a board and carry him out of the room. He gave a great sigh and followed them out. He never would have expected Faramir to attempt to take his own life. Then again, he also wouldn’t have expected Faramir to be so worked up about the departure of the Hobbits.

Elessar was notified of Faramir’s awakening early the next afternoon. At the Houses of Healing, one of the Healers led him to a room outside of which two guards were stationed. Elessar nodded to them as he entered.

Faramir was still laying prone in bed, but he turned his head toward Elessar. The King could see restraints about his wrists and ankles.

“Faramir,” Elessar said, his voice grave.

Faramir’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry,” he said. He blinked slowly and the tears slid down his fair cheeks. Instead of a Captain of Gondor, he looked more like a young man who had been made to grow up too soon and lost his family just as quickly.

“I’m sending you to Rivendell for your own safety,” Elessar said gently. “There you will be free from your obligations to Minas Tirith. Elrond will hopefully be able to afford you the peace of mind I cannot.”

Faramir could only nod, though his heart was breaking.

***

Faramir set out once his wrists had healed well enough that Elessar could remove the stitches. His wrists were still bound to keep him from re-opening the wounds, but he had enough mobility to ride his horse. As it was, he was flanked on either side by Citadel guards, who had been assigned to deliver him to Elrond of Rivendell. He felt more like a prisoner of war, rather than the celebrated Captain he had been after the War of the Ring. However, Faramir's life hadn't exactly gone as planned since the return of the Ringbearer.

Faramir, unable to deny his attraction to the blue-eyed Hobbit had sent Éowyn back to Rohan in tears. He simply could not give his heart to her when he loved another. Unfortunately, Faramir found out exactly how Éowyn had felt when Frodo denied his affection. The Hobbit had gone so far as to show his _disgust_ at Faramir's kiss. The thought that he would be left with no one—his mother, father, brother, Éowyn, and Frodo, all gone—had driven him to cut his wrists. He wanted to believe that Elessar finding him had been to his benefit, but with his banishment to Rivendell and the ache in his heart, he wasn't so sure.

They arrived in Rivendell after nearly a month of travel.

Elrond put him up in a lavishly comfortable room, much more exquisite than his own suite of rooms in Minas Tirith, but nothing served to soothe his aching heart. He felt more like Elessar had removed him from the White City for his own benefit, rather than Faramir's. Out of sight, out of mind, was the mantra that Faramir clung to. He would not let himself become comfortable in a land full of Elves. His race was Men and his goal was to join them as soon as possible.

He was no expecting to be accosted by two identical Elves the first time he tried to leave his room, nearly two weeks after his arrival.

"Hello," they said in unison.

"Hello," Faramir said uneasily and tried to step around them, but they moved so as to block his path.

"We thought you might--"

"--like to talk a walk."

"It can be terribly stuffy in the rooms--"

"--and you've had such a long journey."

Faramir gritted his teeth and stared at the Elves. He begrudgingly had to admit to himself that they were lovely. Long, dark hair and almond shaped eyes. Nothing like Frodo, no reminders there. Brilliant.

Faramir forced a smile. Distraction would be the best thing for him right now. "It was a very long journey. What could you show me?"

The twins shared a grin. Faramir was suddenly worried he'd bitten off more than he could chew.

Elladan and Elrohir showed him nearly every inch of the beautiful land they called "Imaldris." Faramir was slowly growing accustomed to the Sindarin words they used—yet one more thing to distance himself from Frodo. He tried not to think of Hobbits (or Men, for that matter), and found it was very easy to lose himself in the easy way of the Elves.

Elrohir was the first to retire that night, leaving Elladan alone with Faramir. They stretched out on a pile of soft pillows and furs in front of the fire in Faramir's room. The warmth of the hearth as well as Elladan’s presence comforted him.

"You're much quieter than your brother," Faramir said softly, taking a deep sip from his wine glass. The wine in Minas Tirith was nothing compared to the wine Rivendell. It had a sweet taste, but made Faramir feel warmer than he had in weeks.

"Is that a problem?" Elladan asked softly. His voice carried the same melody as the rest of the Eldar.

"Just an observation," Faramir replied.

They were quiet for a moment. Elladan didn't speak as much as Elrohir, but Faramir found his silence comforting. He did not ask anything from Faramir, unlike everyone else in the young Gondorian’s life.

"I should retire. I have no doubt kept you awake too long. I am sure you are anxious to find your bed," Elladan said, standing up.

Faramir rose as well, though not quite as smoothly. He wasn't ready for Elladan to leave, but his body was certainly protesting his waking state. He took a step forward and stumbled. Elladan gripped him by the elbow with surprising strength and steered him toward the bed. Faramir allowed himself to be guided under the soft blankets. He could have sworn he felt Elladan place a kiss on his forehead, but the next morning, he couldn't be sure it wasn't a dream.

The next morning, he found a tray of fresh fruit and cheese waiting for him in his room. He appreciated his privacy, even if he wondered whether the Elves took breakfast in a dining room the same as King Elessar. He shook his head to clear it of unhappy memories. The last thing he wanted to focus on was the life he left behind in Minas Tirith. Elessar was acting on his best interest, and Faramir wanted to believe he'd find peace in Rivendell. He'd already spent the best night since the War with Elrohir and Elladan.

Elladan.

Faramir allowed thoughts of the Elf to invade his thoughts with a groan. As he had noticed initially, it was Elladan's complete antithesis to Frodo that held Faramir's attraction. Where Frodo was fair, Elladan was dark; Frodo liked to chatter while Elladan chose to remain silent. But Faramir found himself inexplicably drawn to the Elf for reasons other than his difference from Frodo.

He allowed his hand to drift down to the lacings of his leggings. His mind was still foggy with the aftereffects of the wine and he just wanted to relax in bed for a bit. He knew the Elves weren't affected by alcohol, and that it affected him more strongly, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He liked the drowsy morning-after feeling wine gave him. His manhood was sluggish and sleepy to respond, but Faramir encouraged it with gentle pulls and tugs. He brought himself quickly, dark eyes staring intently at him behind his closed eyelids.

He cleaned himself up and changed his leggings before tucking into his breakfast. The provisions of the Elves were no less lavish than the meals provided by King Elessar, but Faramir had begun to feel freedom in the eloquence, rather than the stifling pressure of the Citadel. Here, he was free to just be Faramir, however he deemed necessary. Here he had no responsibilities, no rules, and no legacy against which to measure himself. The freedom soothed his heart more than anything.

After breakfast, he wandered out of his room with no real destination, just a desire to explore the magical world in which he now found himself. He wasn't expecting to run straight into Elladan.

"Master Faramir," the Elf said, bowing low. "I take it the wine eased your night?"

"Yes," Faramir said, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he recalled the potentially dream-state kiss on his forehead.

"I was hoping that you might accompany me through the forest. It's quite peaceful out there and I think you might enjoy it."

Faramir smiled. He followed Elladan to the forest surrounding Rivendell, marveling at the beauty around him. Everything looked so magical and so—for lack of a better word—Elven. It was so different from the stone city he left behind.

"You're quiet," Elladan said softly. His words always sounded so careful and rhythmic, like poetry.

"Mmm," Faramir murmured. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how different Rivendell is from Minas Tirith."

“Is that a good different or bad?”

"Good different. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I don't have anyone to please here. I can just be myself."

Elladan nodded, a section of dark, silky hair falling over one eye. Before Faramir could stop himself, he brushed the lock behind Elladan's pointed ear. He caught Elladan staring at him and blushed.

"I apologize. I did not mean—"

But Elladan caught his hand as it toyed nervously with his own hair. "No," the Elf said gently, placing a kiss in the centre of Faramir's palm. "It was exactly what I wanted."

They moved into one another like flowers seeking the heat of the sun. Faramir cradled Elladan in his arms gently, carefully. He poured all of his emotion and fear and _love_ into their coupling. And Elladan soaked it up in a way that Faramir thought no one every would. They brought each other right there on the forest floor, Faramir gasping into Elladan's body and Elladan over their stomachs. It was so beautiful, it pulled tears from Faramir's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Elladan asked afterward as they lay in one another's arms.

"Because I never thought I would find this," Faramir replied, kissing Elladan again.

***

Faramir's days in Rivendell passed comfortably. He spent his time reading and writing and enjoying the comfort of both Elladan's body and his company. Elladan complimented Faramir in a way no one ever had before. Where Faramir was fierce and impulsive, Elladan was calm and contemplative. They were two halves of the same whole in every way.

On one of these perpetually fine days, King Elessar rode into Rivendell with a group of his Men. Lord Elrond greeted him happily. Faramir appeared, full of nerves, and holding tightly to Elladan's hand.

"Faramir," Elessar said, his voice full of joy at seeing Faramir so happy. "Rivendell has been very good to you."

Faramir nodded. "It has. I wanted to thank you for sending me here. I never would have found happiness, nor perhaps a reason for life, had I stayed in Minas Tirith."

"That is very true. However, I have come is to take you back with me. I sent you here to find comfort inside yourself, and you have. I did not mean to forever keep you from your homeland. As such, I would like to name you Prince of Ithilien and wish that you rule those lands in my name."

Faramir's eyes widened in surprise. Ithilien! Under his sole command! It was more than a dream come true, but . . . he looked next to him at Elladan's fair face. How could he leave Love, now that he'd worked so hard to find it?

"Go," Elladan said in his quiet way. "It is what you deserve. It is what you have been working towards your entire life."

But Faramir gripped his hand tighter. "I'm not leaving you," he said vehemently.

Elessar was silent as he watched the exchange between Man and Elf, but it was Elrond who interrupted. "Elladan, my son, is it your wish to sail with our people?"

Elladan looked pensively from Faramir to Elessar and back to his father. "I do not wish to leave Faramir," he said finally.

Elrond nodded slowly. "Your sister will be nearby to console you when mortality takes Faramir's life, but I cannot afford the choice to one of my children and not the other." He looked, then, to Elessar. "Would you allow my son to rule Ithilien by the side of Captain Faramir?"

"Of course," was Elessar's immediate and solemn answer.

"Very well," Elrond said. "Elladan, Faramir, I wish you both the very best. May you find as much happiness as my Arwen and her Elessar."

Before he could stop himself, Faramir pulled Elladan in for a soft kiss. "I love you."

***

Under King Elessar of Gondor, Prince Faramir ruled the land of Ithilien with the fair Prince Elladan by his side. There were whispers throughout Gondor of Elrond deliberately securing lands for the Elves in the age of Men, but nobody dared speak these words to King Elessar or Prince Faramir. And so, Faramir and Elladan, as Men are wont to say, lived happily ever after in their peaceful Ithilien.


End file.
